La perdre
by Angelica R
Summary: [S1Ep22] : "Paola doit être sacrifiée pour apaiser la colère du dieu de la pluie. Ce n'est pas que la nouvelle enchante la reine Saba, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix." Les pensées de la reine alors que les événements commencent à s'emballer. Paola/Saba. Relation établie.


La perdre.

[S1Ep22] : "Paola doit être sacrifiée pour apaiser la colère du dieu de la pluie. Ce n'est pas que la nouvelle enchante la reine Saba, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix." Les pensées de la reine alors que les événements commencent à s'emballer. Paola/Saba. Relation établie.

 **ND'A :** **Bien… Hum…** **Comment dire… J'ai vu l'épisode 22 de la saison 1, le deuxième sur les Amazones. J'ai eu envie d'écrire du femslash. J'ai vu la reine Saba. J'ai vu Paola. J'ai shippé. J'ai craqué. Et ce texte en est le résultat. Il y a de l'angst, et du fluff. Parce que j'ai envie d'écrire des histoires qui finissent bien en ce moment. Et puis, excepté le pairing (qui n'est pas canon, ça s'est sûr), je suis restée assez fidèle au canon, vu que ça finit bien là aussi. (Bon, sauf pour la fin, qui là, est complètement inventée. Parce que j'aime les fins heureuses.) Et c'est mon premier texte sur ce fandom, ouais !**

Paola a tué le serpent sacré.

Omuro vient tout juste d'arriver devant elle et d'annoncer cela, un air ravi sur le visage et avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ça la ravie plus que tout, ça, c'est une évidence.

Elle a réussi à prendre en faute la guerrière favorite de la reine Saba, et cette fois-ci, la reine ne peut pas la protéger.

Et soudain, intérieurement, Saba se fige.

 _Oh, Paola, mon amour, qu'as-tu fait_?

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, cela ne peut pas être arrivé, non !

Paolo a tué le grand serpent sacré, celui qui les protégeait des seibans, qui leur permettait de survivre et d'éviter leurs attaques.

Saba regarde Paola dans les yeux, et elle aimerait pouvoir y lire que tout cela n'est qu'un odieux mensonge de la part d'Omuro.

(Après tout, celle-ci, bien que sage et bien qu'étant la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec le dieu de la pluie, est également une des Amazones les plus extrémistes en matière de sacrifice, cela, Saba en a bien conscience.

La reine ne la croit pas assez fourbe pour pouvoir mentir sur un sujet aussi grave, mais il y a une part d'elle-même qui a désespérément envie de croire que c'est le cas.)

Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, et elle voit dans les yeux de sa guerrière la plus fidèle et la plus dévouée que c'est bel et bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Paola répond aux accusations d'Omuro et se défend en affirmant qu'elle a fait cela pour sauver Esteban, pour sauver l'enfant du soleil, et oui, elle a très certainement sacrifié la sécurité de leur peuple pour lui, mais ça en vaut manifestement la peine.

Et Saba sent son cœur se gonfler de fierté pour celle qui a osé désobéir aux règles (puisque personne, non, _personne_ dans la tribu n'aurait pu avoir assez de courage pour le faire, même pour le fils du dieu soleil) et faire ce qui lui semblait être juste.

D'un seul coup, la reine est plus apaisée, parce qu'elle est certaine que tout va bien se passer, parce que Paola a fait le _bon_ _choix_.

Mais, soudain, Omuro parle à nouveau, et elle brise violemment le fragile équilibre que la reine a réussi quelques secondes plus tôt à reconstituer en elle.

Elle parle de sacrilège, d'erreur fatale, et, n'écoutant en aucun cas les explications de Paola, ou du moins, n'en tenant absolument pas compte, elle semble considérer que désormais, elles sont définitivement perdues, par sa faute.

Et, soudain, elle lâche les mots fatals, et la reine est effarée, à nouveau.

Paola doit être sacrifiée pour apaiser la colère du dieu de la pluie. C'est la seule solution, lui assure Omuro, si elles désirent assurer la protection de leur peuple, à nouveau, c'est la seule et unique chose qu'elles puissent faire.

Ce n'est pas que la nouvelle enchante la reine Saba, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Paola ne détourne pas le regard, est assurée d'avoir bien fait, et Saba aimerait bien pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, lui dire qu'elle ne va laisser cela arriver, qu'elle ne _peut_ _pas_ la perdre, mais, à nouveau, les mots restent bloqués en elle, encore.

Les nouveaux venus et leur présence, ainsi que la menace d'Omuro quant aux conséquences de l'acte de son aimée sont ce qui empêche la reine de céder à ce besoin de protéger Paola, comme elle le fait toujours habituellement, comme elle devrait le faire.

Toutes dans la tribu savent l'attachement que la reine ressent envers sa guerrière favorite, attachement qui lui est retourné, attachement qu'elle ressent aussi pour la petite Morka, sa suivante, qu'elle et Paola voient toutes deux comme leur propre fille, et qu'elle aurait déjà adopté si Omuro n'avait pas été si insistante sur la nécessité de sacrifier la jeune fille au dieu de la pluie.

Elle pourrait la sauver, c'est vrai, car elle est la reine, mais :

\- ce serait afficher beaucoup trop son affection pour elle, et de plus, ce serait faire une préférence trop grande pour elle, et à ce compte là, si même elle n'arrivait pas à rester impartiale, alors comment allaient-elle décider qui sacrifier et ne pas sacrifier ?

\- elle est la reine, et son rôle c'est de faire respecter la loi, les coutumes, _les_ _règles_ (aussi mauvaises, archaïques et peut-être aussi absurdes soient-elles), et elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement, parce que, alors, Omuro pourrait très rapidement prétexter qu'elle n'a plus les compétences pour être reine.

\- ce n'est pas que pour cela. Parce que la prêtresse dit peut-être vrai, et que, même si Paola a bien fait (mais elle ne peut pas le dire, bien qu'elle le pense. La tribu compte plus que le prétendu enfant du soleil – ça aussi c'est peut-être une autre imposture, elle n'en sait rien – la tribu compte plus que ses propres sentiments _à elle_ , plus que le regard implorant de Paola alors que la terrible sentence s'abat sur elle), elle a fait quelque chose de terrible.

Elle a mis toute la tribu en danger.

Cela seulement explique que la reine ne peut rien faire pour elle.

Tout le reste n'est qu'un énorme flou pour elle, ce dont elle se souvient, c'est de l'ultime menace d'Omuro, de la prédiction de celle-ci, l'annonce de la tempête à venir, le sacrifice nécessaire de Paola demandé par la prêtresse, ainsi qu'également son propre exil à elle, la reine des Amazones.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Paola va perdre la vie, et qu'elle, Saba, elle va perdre son amante et son titre, et à vrai dire, si elle le pouvait, elle accepterait bien volontiers de perdre le second pour pouvoir garder la première.

 _§§§§_

Il reste encore trois heures avant le soir, trois heures avant le début de la tempête prédite par Omuro, trois heures avant que leur monde ne s'écroule, ou, au contraire, ne soit sauvé.

Trois heures à _tuer_.

Il leur reste trois heures, et dans ses bras, Paola _tremble._

La féroce guerrière, que tout les seibans craignent au moins presque autant qu'ils ont pu craindre le grand serpent lui-même, est là, dans ses bras, et elle tremble comme une enfant.

Elle a peur, peur de la mort, peur de perdre Saba, de perdre tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu, peur de perdre son _monde_.

Et Saba, animée par ses propres craintes, ne peut même pas la réconforter, et elle se contente de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles sont dans leur chambre, toutes les deux, et, alors qu'elles ont encore du temps pour vivre, la reine Saba montre à Paola à quel point elle l'aime.

 _§§§§_

Elles vont vivre, et Saba va garder son trône.

La reine ne respire mieux qu'en connaissant la première partie, alors qu'elle apprend tout, la supercherie d'Omuro, son plan et celui de l'une de Amazones de la renverser, et peut-être remet-elle en cause certaines de ses certitudes, certaines de ses croyances, et peut-être se demande-t-elle alors si elles étaient réellement dans le vrai, dans leur volonté de sacrifier des êtres humains pour un dieu qui n'existe peut-être même.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas temps pour elle de penser à cela, pas tout de suite.

Maintenant, alors que les étrangers sont repartis, après les avoir sauvées des seibans – et oui, en fin de compte, cet enfant est peut-être réellement le fils du soleil – elle se contente de savourer le fait d'être en vie, le fait d'être toujours la reine.

Et surtout, elle se réjouit du fait de ne pas avoir perdu Paola, chose qu'elle a failli vivre et subir aujourd'hui.

Et, alors qu'elles sont devant toutes les Amazones, alors qu'elles sont à nouveau ensemble, saines et sauves, que les traîtresses ont été chassées, qu'elles sont en paix, que tout va bien, Saba finit par lui demander quelque chose qu'elle brûlait de lui demander depuis des semaines :

« Dis-moi, Paola, mon amour… Veux-tu être ma reine consort ? »

Elle lui dit oui, bien sûr, et, alors que Saba l'embrassait, elle remercia intérieurement les étrangers et leur intervention qui avait sauvé leur peuple.

FIN.


End file.
